Because of You
by Shay-Nia
Summary: Realizations, changes, and a little romance.
1. Her

**Leo's pov.**

I slowly walked the familiar halls of Goode with my hood pulled over my eyes and my head hanging low. People pushing past me as they went the opposite direction. I glared under my hood, not saying anything. I sat in my usual seat in Mrs. Dodd's class. The class roared to life as students entered the room, like they usually do. After about ten minutes the bell rang. Mrs Dodd walked in and everyone took their seats.

"Alright everyone. Pull out your math books and turn to page 571." She said. We all did exactly that. "Now do numbers 12 through..." Mrs Dodd was suddenly interrupted by the door opening a girl running through it.

"Sorry. I got lost on the way." Said the girl.

Mrs. Dodd nodded and said, " Find an empty seat." The girl scanned the room, then sat in the seat next to mine.

"Do problems 12 through 36 evens," Mrs Dodd finished. I set to work, but it was difficult because of my ADHD and dyslexia. But I tried anyway. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned.

"Could I borrow a pencil?" the girl asked. I sighed and dug through my backpack for another pencil. I finally found one and gave it to her.

"I'm Calypso Brown by the way." she said.

"Leo Valdez," I replied and turned back to my work. I stole a glance at her. She had beautiful brown hair that curled down to her shoulders. She had beautiful brown almond shaped eyes, that sparked as she smiled. She was lightly tanned and was not too skinny. She wore jeans and a Paramore t-shirt. She was absolutely beautiful. I shook my head and went back to my work. I couldn't get distracted by her. I've already suffered enough.

* * *

**Chapter one. I'll update tomorrow...maybe...possibly. Anyway hope you enjoy. And by the way I really enjoy your reviews...if you know what I mean. If you don't just review, okay? Thanks. Until next time eat lots of chocolate and sleep with a teddy bear named Jose Louis. **

**Au revoir!**

**~ Shay. **


	2. Him

**Calypso's pov. **

I couldn't help glancing at Leo a few times. He was on the scrawny side. He had messy black hair that feel into his brown eyes. I could feel the anger, pain and sadness vibe coming from him. I turned to my work. I wasn't going to pry, but I did want to help. He needed a friend, someone to comfort him and take away the suffering. Mrs. Dodd walked around and checked our work. "You can't leave until you get every problem right," she had said. I understand why people were talking bad about her behind her back.

When the bell rang, only less than half the class, including Leo and I, walked out. I stopped him in the hall.

"Hey could you help me find my next class?" I asked, holding out my schedule.

Leo sighed and took the schedule," Sure." He looked it over then looked at me. "You practically have every class I do except you have choir after lunch and I have industrial art." He looked down at the schedule and shrugged, "I guess I could show you to all your classes."

"Thanks, Leo." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." I follow him up the stairs to Mr. Madden's history class. I sat down cross from Leo. There was something about him that made me want to get to know him. And I was going to.

* * *

**Chapter two! Yeah! I will probably update tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time eat yellow snow and befriend a liger. Remember reviews are bliss. Thanks. **

**Au revoir! **

**~ Shay. **


	3. Partners

**Leo's pov**

_Almost lunch_, I thought as Mr. Madden walked around the room explaining the project that we were going to do on the Revolutionary War. We were to make 3D model and write a five paragraph essay on it. He gave us handouts incase we forgot what was expected of us.

A minute before the bell rang Mr. Madden announced, " There's a list by the door, so before you leave find out who your partner is." I groaned. I never like working in partners.

The bell rang and everyone, but me, rushed to the list. Suddenly Rachel Elizabeth Dare was standing in front of me.

"Looks like we're partners," she said. Without saying anything, I stood and walked over to Mr. Madden. He was talking to Calypso, so I waited. And not very patiently. I impulsively drummed my fingers against my leg.

"Yes, Mr. Valdez?" Mr. Madden asked. I hadn't realized he finished talking to Calypso.

"Yeah, I can't be partners with Rachel. She's a b..." He cut me off the last word.

"Yes. Um. Miss Brown here is in need of a partner. Will that work?" I looked at Calypso and shrugged.

"I guess so." I answered.

"Great. Now out you go. I'm very busy. See you tomorrow." I walked out. I could tell Calypso was right behind me with burning questions.

"Leo, when and where should we work on the project?" I stopped and turned to her.

"How about after school at your house? Does that work?" I asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and turned to walk away. "Hey Leo?"

I looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Could I sit with you at lunch?" She said. I stared at for a moment.

"Ummm. Yeah, sure. If you really want to." I replied. She smiled and my heart skipped a beat. Man she had a beautiful sweet smile. I shook my head trying to shake the thoughts and feelings and walked to the empty table I usually sit at alone. Calypso sat down across from me. I wondered why she wasn't like the others girls who want nothing to do with me. She was different, but in a good way. And she was so beautiful. No! I wasn't going to get caught up with these feelings. No, not again.

* * *

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed, because I'm kinda having fun writing this. By the way the oldest flamingo died today at age 83. Anyways, until next time cheese is good for your soul and reviews are bliss. Thanks.**

**Au revoir!**

**~ Shay. **


	4. His past

**Calypso's pov**

Leo and I sat at my kitchen table. We finished making a list of supplies we needed for the model. I debated on whether or not to ask him what was wrong. Then I decided for it. I looked at him; he was going over the list.

"Leo?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said without looking up.

"Why are you so sad, angry and alone? What are you suffering from?" He looked at me, shocked.

"I'm not..." he suddenly glared. "Why does it matter to you?" He asked angrily.

"I just want to help you. Please tell me. Please." I gave him a puppy dog look. He signed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, fine." I smiled slightly. He took a deep breath. "My dad left before I was born. It was just my mom and I. We lived in Huston, Texas. She used to take me too her workshop and I would watch her as she made and fixed these incredible things. One day, when I was eight, there was a fire in the workshop and she died. I was sent to a foster home I was there only for four years. I ran away, because I was bullying by some of the foster kids. My second foster home; I was thirteen. I met this girl, named Hazel. She was beautiful. Her eyes were like gold and she had beautiful curly brown hair. She was the only one who cared about me. One day she told me that she loved me, and I realized I loved her too. We started going out. Then this new guy came, Frank. Soon I found her cheating on me with him. I broke up with her. I was heart broken. One and a half years later I was transferred to a foster home here. And no one pays me any mind. Or when they do it's to blame me for something I didn't do."

When he finished I threw my arms around his neck. He hesitantly put his arms around my waist.

"I'm here for you Leo. Whenever you need me, promise." I whispered. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Thank you, Calypso."

* * *

**Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed. So...yeah. until next time beat tv's with baseball bats and kiss an Irish person. Thanks. **

**Au revoir!**

**~ Shay. **


	5. Birthday Date

**Leo's pov**

**A month later: **

I sat next to Calypso at lunch. I told jokes and she laughed. I smiled. It felt good to smile after so long. We had come to be great friends since our history project. It was great to have a friend especially someone like Calypso. She was so sweet and caring.

"Hey Calypso?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the beach with me tomorrow for my birthday?" Her smile widened.

"Like on a date?"

I shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it. Then, yeah."

"Okay. I'll go with you." I smiled.

"Fantastic! Thanks Calypso. We'll go right after school."

"Sounds great." The bell rang. I gave her a hug then we left for our classes.

* * *

I sat impatiently in sixth period, waiting for the bell to ring. I glanced over at Calypso, and she gave me a smile. I turned my attention to the clock up front and counted the seconds. 10...9...8...7... I tapped my fingers urging the bell to ring faster. 3...2...1... The bell rang. I threw my books into my backpack and stood. Calypso came and stood beside me. I grabbed her hand and walked to the school parking lot. I led her to a red mustang and opened the passenger side for her. After she sat I closed the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"I only have a permit, but the foster father, Apollo let me drive his care. He trusts me enough to get it back in one piece," I informed. Calypso smiled. I started the car, and we were off to the beach. I turned on the radio and we sang along the whole drive there.

We picked a spot on the sand and I laid out a blanket and picnic basket. After we ate we took off our shoes and walked around. I began tickling her.

"Leo!" She said laughing. "Leo no!" She broke away and started to run. I smiled and ran after her. Suddenly I tripped and landed flat on my back. I groaned. Calypso stopped running and knelt down beside me.

"You okay?" She asked with a worried look.

I smiled despite the pain in my back. "Yeah I'm fine," I replied. She gave me a hand up and we collected our shoes, blanket and picnic basket, then went back to the car. I pulled up to her house and walked her up to her door.

"Thanks Leo that was fun," she said.

"No, thank you. You made this the best birthday ever," I said. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Happy birthday, Leo." Then she... then she **KISSED** me!

* * *

**End of chapter...what is this 5? End of chapter 5? Hope you enjoyed this chapter whatever number it is. Please review! Until next time keep calm and be sarcastic. Thanks. **

**Au revoir! **

**~ Shay. **


	6. Kisses

**Calypso's pov**

I kissed him! I kissed Leo Valdez! As soon as I pulled away I ran through the door. I locked it, for whatever reason, and leaned against it. I just possibly ruined a great friendship. I went to my room and screamed into my pillow. That was by far the stupidest thing I've ever done.

The next day I tried to avoid him. It was hard because he was in all my classes. I couldn't take being pushed away and yelled at. I know I probably deserve it for doing something so stupid, but I didn't want to hear it. When lunch came around I hid in the girl's bathroom.

I had almost avoided him the whole day. I was almost to the parking lot, when hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me aside.

"You've been avoiding me. Why?" Leo, oh goodness!

"I...you were going to yell at me, and tell me how stupid kissing you was, and stop being my friend," I said quietly. Leo turned me around so I faced him.

"I would never." Suddenly he was kissing me. He placed his hands on my hips and pressed against me slightly. Man, did kissing him feel right.

* * *

**Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed this. If you did please tell me so via review. Until next time keep calm and talk nerdy to me. Thanks. **

**Au revoir! **

**~ Shay. **


	7. Because of You

**Leo's pov**

I kissed Calypso for a while, then pulled away. I kept one hand on her waist and put the other on her cheek. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Calypso, I've changed, because of you. For the better of course. I've learned to love and trust again. I know what it's like to be happy again. All because of you." I caressed her cheek. "Calypso, I...I'm in love with you." Her smile widened.

"I'm in love with you too, Leo." She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Leo, I love you so much."

"I love you too. With all my heart. Forever and always. " I took her hand and we walked to the park across the street. We sat on a bench, with my arm around her shoulders, and talked about the future. As I listened to her, I couldn't help but think how amazing wonderful and beautiful she was and how lucky I was. She had changed my life and I hope it wouldn't go back to the way it was.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter. But usually the last chapter is the shortest. Hope you enjoyed this story, cause now it's over! Reviews are great. And send me PMs for story ideas. Until next time go to England and make a funny video montage. Thanks.**

**Au revoir! **

**~ Shay. **


End file.
